The present invention relates to an electronic component such as a switch, a connector, etc, and more particularly to improvements in an electronic component which is mounted on a printed wiring board.
There have been proposed many types of electronic components such as a switch, a connector, etc., which are to be mounted on a printed wiring board. FIG. 13 is a perspective view showing examples of conventional switches of such a type. In FIG. 13, a switch generally designated by a which is exclusively provided for vertical use is mounted on a printed wiring board in a vertical direction, and a switch generally designated by b which is exclusively provided for horizontal use is mounted on a printed wiring board in a horizontal direction. The switch a comprises a switch body 11, a sleeve 12 attached to the body 11 at the top portion thereof and a switch lever 13 pivotally mounted within the sleeve 12. The body 11 is provided with a bracket 25 which covers the body 11. The bracket 25 has a plurality of downwardly extending pawl pieces 25a which are inserted into apertures 15c formed on a printed wiring board 15 and frictionally held therein. Furthermore terminals 16 of the switch a are inserted in the apertures 15c and provide electric connections. Thus, switch a is for vertically exclusive use so that the lever 13 is located above the body 11 when the switch a is mounted on the board 15. The switch b comprises a body 11, a sleeve 12 and a lever 13 similar to the switch a. However, in the case of the switch b, a metal mounting 24 is attached between the body 11 and the sleeve juxtaposed with each other. A plurality of pawl pieces 24a extend downward from the metal mounting 24 and are inserted into the apertures 15c of the board 15 to be frictionally held therein. Thus, the switch b is for exclusive horizontal use so that the lever 13 is located at the side of the body 11 when the switch b is mounted on the board 15.
Furthermore, as an example of a conventional switch, there has been proposed a structure in which a board is formed with a cut-out and an electronic component is attached to the cut-out portion. This structure is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Nos. 155774/1984 and 207515/1984 and the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 189556/1984, which all pertain to the same applicant as that of the present application.
However, the electronic components including central instruments of the above-mentioned prior art were for exclusive vertical or horizontal use and there is no electronic component which can be mounted on a board-in either the vertical or horizontal direction, if desired.